vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SeeU/@comment-28951715-20180926172945/@comment-53539-20180927200033
@Hyunryuu - "As long as..." refers to how even Leon and Lola are spoke about, but technically their dead. You cannot buy V1 and you cannot buy Leon and Lola. We're going to be looking at in a few years V3 possibly being retired... We don't know if its happening in V5 or V6, since V3 vocals may hang around longer due to there being not much difference between them and V4s, but we can't expect V3 to hang around forever. Guess who is a V3... Okay forget all things you must consider two rules; #A vocaloid normally gets the most sales in their first or second year, after that the sales numbes trails off, this is not just the same for Vocaloids bu all things. While Miku V2 sold 60,000 for example in her lifetime, 40,000 came from her first year and the left over 20,000 by 2010. #SeeU is basically 7 years old. She shouldn't be selling like hot cakes like this point. It doesn't matter if the Korean fans carry her by this point she is not brand new, ergo we're not expecting to see much sales from her. Logic obtains that by now she should be getting about 10-30 unit sales per month. Sure there may be a lot of fans using her or doing art but don't forget a % are using pirated versions and most will have bought her once. If 10,000 producers are using her, then 10,000 is not how many brought her. And though 10,000 may have they would not all at once with, for the sake of arguments, perhaps 6,000 coming in her first year and the other 4,000 in years to come over the course of the next 6 years with the amount per month going down over time. And once they buy SeeU they have no reason to buy her again mot of the time. There is no reason to expect her to sell well. Concerts and other supporting projects aren't the same again as selling the actual product. How many producers have Miku and how many have been featured in a concert? How many albums have been produced but how many have been classic hits of the 40,000+ original songs (out of date number, but this was given in 2010 as the number of original songs for Miku). Not every producer will get this highlighted and not every song is going to be a hit. And yet over time the number of focus has slowly dwindled either way of focus on SeeU. So it may seem like much, but at this stage we really shouldn't expect SeeU to sell much at all, SeeU's day was 7 years ago and though some may still be buying her we can't expecting them in great numbers. Also being re-released is no big deal... Again Leon and Lola had this same treatment and went out of sales for 4 years. They were re-released in their case when renewed interest in Vocaloid occurred in V2. A lot of the time its just a case of finding someone who will distribute the sales and her ever going out of sale would not be a problem. You treat this like a big deal, its not really. Suppliers fall out of favour or new ones need to be found all the time. Another example is the physical copies of several Vocaloids such as Tone Rion and Macne Nana are now sold at Ah Software because Yamaha's domain only sells digital versions now. Zero-G uses CFM as a distributor for their products in Japan as CFM sells products from various Vocaloid companies. There is nothing much to say here. Dont' think its any sign of much... Technically though Leon, Lola and Miriam went mail order only at the end of their lives, but people still bought them with Miriam the first to be completely sold out. Mail Order. That means unless you KNEW how to buy them you wouldn't get them, they were no longer being sold via advertised space, only via word of mouth. People find a way around things if they want them desperately enough. But it doesn't mean Leon, Lola and Miriam sold tons of copies despite that, in reality Zero-G likely had tops a few hundred codes left to give out between the 3 max. Also even if we refer to art work, you don't need to buy the software to produce artwork. And as Avanna has proven in the past, you can have barely a presence in the fandom but be a huge success commercially. Popular and well supported by the fans does not 100% be certain that a Vocaloid has sold well. We have no sales numbers just little notes about things here and there. Its rare a company tells us anything. Regular artwork therefore is almost meaningless from the point of judging how success story a Vocaloid is. :-? The Korean/Japanese thing was me trying to hold back how serious the situation was. I don't like the idea of portraying either side as complete xenophobic countries. Because its totally wrong to do so, but it was the case. Chinese Vocaloid producers also get the same thing done to them and sometimes western producers, though not so bad as English Vocaloids got a lot of respect being the first 3 were English and they actually had good things to say about them in V2. Sometimes better then what we were saying of our own Vocaloids. I don't like painting entire countries constantly as hate-filled because it is true politically but not always outside of politics. :-/ Regardless, unless SeeU gets and update, there is little to say. I honestly don't expect SeeU to sell constantly for 7 years 10,000+ units a year and most Vocaloids are expected to sell between something like 1,000-10,000 units in their life time. "1,000" was the number originally given back in V1. Miku has sold the confirmed at 60,000+ at least for her V2, though she could have sold more we have no numbers. She is, however, the most successful Vocaloid, therefore all other Vocaloid are selling less then her. So, it may not be a great number to gauge on, but we know SeeU could not have gotten past Miku. Doesn't have to though, as I said they just have to be successful in reaching estimated numbers. Its why I said technically yes, "SeeU is dead" because there is some reasoning for this notion, as I said though this is being exaggerated by fans. She isn't dead in reality, but she isn't alive and kicking as well as 7 years ago. We're in V5 at this point and she was one of the first V3's released. At the end of the day, her age speaks more then most things. @Manboy They aren't Vocaloids that rose from the grave" they were being developed but no news was expressed for a time. We don't get minute-to-minute news on Vocaloids and many pop out of the aether at times. A Vocaloid can be worke upon for up to 2 years in advance to its release and its fine. There is no issue at all with secret releases and developments and these don't count as "dead projects" at all. This is different to a Vocaloid that basically isn't doing much or who has been and had their day or retired. These are just normal developments. Lots of companies actually don't like to talk about upcoming products for both legal reasons and PR reasons, among other possible reasons. This is standard stuff and different to SeeU.